


Kick Ass

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Justice League 3000
Genre: JL3000, M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>superman和batman太过执着于对方的屁股，于是他们在浴室来了一发【哪里不对</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，崩坏，粗口，以及逗比  
> 看完官方新连载于是搓出的半拉子报社肉文  
> 写到一半发现这个故事大概是“当超人与蝙蝠侠近距离接触会发生奇怪的化学反应”

_如果说有谁该被踢屁股，那一定就是肯特。而我正要去付诸行动。——布鲁斯·韦恩_

 

 

这和他想象的完全不同。

他发誓自己的本意只是想堵住布鲁斯·韦恩那喋喋不休的嘴，而他也的确这么做了——见鬼的他就算是个没有多少往期记忆的克隆体，也知道任何让人闭嘴的方法里都不会有把舌头塞进对方喉咙这一项。同样的，在对方淋浴时冲进去更不是什么让人闭嘴的好方法。

但他现在十分庆幸自己用了这个方法，因为那个总是能把人惹火的韦恩，实在是该死的火辣。与此同时，他的双手正如他所说的那样放在布鲁斯·韦恩的屁股上，饱满的、结实的、颜色苍白的屁股。

等等，他刚才是不是用了一大堆毫无意义的形容词？

他，超人，曾经的地球上的最后一个氪星人，受人尊敬就连宇宙之中都流传他丰功伟绩的超级英雄，怎么可能对他曾经（他不得不承认现在也是）的战斗伙伴的屁股兴致勃勃？除了狠狠地给这家伙的屁股来上一脚，让他鼻青脸肿地滚到一边再也碍不着自己，他对蝙蝠侠的屁股别无他想！

该死的，光是想到 _蝙蝠侠的屁股_ ，他就更硬了。更不用说它们紧贴在手掌中时那无与伦比的触感。

 

 

“你不专心。”

传说中的黑暗骑士沙哑的声音从他们相互挤压的唇缝中溢出。

他一定要连这种时候都用伪装出来的声音说话吗？在这个没有任何人认识布鲁斯韦恩，并且大家都知道（或者毫不在意）蝙蝠侠真实身份的时代？

超人勉强地退开一些，去看对方的脸。

淋浴器源源不断地向他们喷洒热水，于是一个湿淋淋的、赤裸的蝙蝠侠，一个卸下战甲、没有那些冷硬轮廓的布鲁斯正在他怀中，挑起一边眉毛用质疑的眼神挑衅他。

超人克制不住地在喉咙里制造出轻快的咕囔声。

“那么你到底是来做什么的，克拉克？”布鲁斯的嗓音低沉而潮湿，显然刚才的吻对他也造成了影响，毫无遮蔽的身体将他此时的状况展露无遗。

即使没有透视眼，超人也能感觉到贴在自己大腿上的热硬之物。

在包括他本人在内的几乎所有人都叫他超人的时候，只有这个阴郁的装扮成蝙蝠的怪人坚持叫他的另一个名字，一个小镇农场里长大的普通男孩，一个默默无闻的报社记者。

_无法不为他对自己的叫法感到恼火和愉悦。_

也许他的本意是要提醒他，牵制他，或者甚至是羞辱他，但管他的呢，他开始觉得这声音无比悦耳，像电流一样按摩他的尾椎。无法不为此感到欢欣。

他内心有微小的声音在催促他去亲吻布鲁斯，告诉他这么做是对的，这才是他们应该做的事，是像千年之前他们被称为世界最佳一样的真理。

 

 

克拉克放弃思考，低下头，把看起来绝无机会反抗自己的布鲁斯拉进一轮新的，火辣缠绵的热吻中。

他们用热水和沐浴乳润滑彼此，享受精壮的肌肉在滑腻的手掌下起伏，灼热的欲望毫无阻碍地紧贴着彼此相互摩擦，点燃更为炽烈的火焰。

他们的喘息声在狭小的淋浴间里回荡。克拉克意识到这一点的时候，刻意地夸张了动作，他啄吻吸吮布鲁斯的响亮吻声带着啧啧的水响，引发对方抗议般的推拒。然而下一刻，布鲁斯又会用双手将他拉近自己，直到两具同样赤裸的身体之间再无一丝缝隙。

他们针锋相对又渴望彼此，这一点毋容置疑。

 

 

进入布鲁斯的过程甜蜜而痛楚。

克拉克用了极大的克制力，才让自己不那么急躁，莽撞地冲进去伤害到对方。可是拉奥啊，看着布鲁斯泛红的眼眶，因为激情而绷紧的脸，还有布满自己齿印和吻痕的胸膛，他确实有种狠狠地将他操进墙里去的妄想。

但是布鲁斯将身体完全为他打开那种满足感，让克拉克无法不心情澎湃，无法不放缓动作把布鲁斯的每一个表情都牢牢印刻在心里，同时逼迫他向自己展露更多的被他隐藏着情绪。

他们如此契合，就像剑与鞘，阴与阳。

当他将自己完全送入那湿热的甬道中时，极致的快感在瞬间达到了顶峰，克拉克脑中一片空白，他无暇顾及布鲁斯的感受，凭借本能抽送起自己的火热。

布鲁斯忍耐着，几乎不发出任何声音。

但他凝视着克拉克的双眼透漏了太多、太多的情感。

 

 

热水从他们的发梢向下滴落，汗水被一次次的洗刷下去，连同他们交融的气息。克拉克迷上了用吻将自己的味道涂抹在布鲁斯身上的游戏。

他缓慢地退出，在近乎完全抽离的瞬间狠狠地插入，将那褶皱的秘处再度填满自己的热度。他感觉到布鲁斯绷紧了身体，像张到极限的弓弩，充满了力量与克制。

他爱死这些了。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”

克拉克不间断地在每一个吻的间隙喊他的名字，仿佛这样就能多宣泄一些涨满的欲望。他不再满足于规律的抽送，将布鲁斯的腿抬得更高，使对方完全攀附在自己身上将所有的重量都集中在连接着他们的那一点上。

他抱住布鲁斯的脊背，把他抵在墙上，猛力地操进他的身体，在他的抽搐中挖掘更多的快感。

变换的角度使得克拉克的冲击进得更深入，在某一次律动中，布鲁斯反应剧烈，最敏感的那一点被发掘出来，不可抗拒的快感逼迫出了他的第一道呻吟。

而后，他的自制终于被打破。

他们交换口中的津液，交换初生时的姓名，交换所有的激情与欲望。

 

 

高潮过后，克拉克抱着同样精疲力竭的布鲁斯滑落坐在地上。他喘着气，将滚烫的呼吸撒在对方被他蹂躏得发红的皮肤上，兴高采烈的、意犹未尽地厮磨着大声嚷嚷：“ _超人搞了蝙蝠侠_ ！我不知我们以前有没有这么做过，但是这感觉真他妈的 _对极了_ ！”

“拜托，闭嘴。”

布鲁斯抓着克拉克的头发，抬头给了他一个绵长的亲吻。


End file.
